I'm him, except I'm not
by thebigianthead
Summary: We know Jack's clone went to high school. Did he embrace the experience? Where is he now? Thanks for reading and reviewing.


I'm him... except I'm not

Summary: We know Jack's clone went back to high school. Did he embrace the experience? Where is he now?

Category: General mostly. Not angsty and not dramatic.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Spoilers for season 7 episode 3 "Fragile Balance" which aired on June 20, 2003. This story is probably a little AU, but do we really know?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1. Just borrowing the characters for a bit.

And finally, all mistakes are mine.

* * *

I'm male. I'm 15 years old and I'm a clone. A rogue alien created me and I woke up a teenager, decades younger than the original human whose DNA I came from. If being a clone wasn't bad enough, and being a kid again wasn't bad enough, what's really bad is that I have his memories and life experiences. All of them. Good and bad. Some very good and some horribly bad.

I'm him, in almost every way,... except I'm not.

* * *

Part 1

"We wondered how long you'd be able to stick it out."

His young man's eyes narrowed as he took in the smug look on the Chief Master Sergeant's face.

"Did you win the bet?"

The man's eyes twinkled when he chuckled, "No, no bet. But it would have been a good one."

Relaxing a little more, the teenager laughed too, "Yeah, I guess it would have."

SG-1 ~ SG-1 ~ SG-1

He survived two semesters of high school. It hadn't been terrible, but it bored him out of his skull and being around teenagers all day long was driving him batty. But mostly it was boredom. Because of his age or his already accrued knowledge or the Asgard download or all three, or perhaps Thor had tweaked his brain a bit, he didn't know what it was, but because of it everything was easy. Lots easier than the first time around. His brain seemed to work very quickly and was like a sponge. He understood most everything. He remembered almost everything. Not page numbers or anything like that. Just retention, comprehension and critical thinking and it was all a snap.

The decision to go to high school had been a difficult one, but truthfully, because of his young age, he didn't feel like he had a lot of choices. Oh sure, they'd proposed a few scenarios to him and he'd thought about them all, including going off world to live, but he was an Earthling. Okay, technically he wasn't created on Earth, but he was created in Earth's orbit and the original was an Earth human so that was just as good. Keeping his life secret and away from the NID and others had been a stroke of genius and while he regretted starting over with no ties to anyone at Stargate Command or anywhere else, he was happy to not be under constant surveillance or used as a guinea pig. Jack, General Hammond, Doctor Frasier and Walter were the only SGC people who knew Thor had saved him. Daniel, Carter and Teal'c expressed regret for his death, but were so glad to get the original back that they accepted it pretty easily. He didn't hold it against them. It was better that way.

The President, the Secretary of Defense, the Joint Chiefs of Staff, the Secretary of the Air Force and the immediate Air Staff, four people at the Defense Intelligence Agency and four people at the National Security Agency were the only people outside Stargate Command who knew he existed. They were responsible for setting up everything and creating all his records. The paper trail back to his supposed birth 15 years ago needed to be perfect. His main contact was with Chief Master Sergeant Salazar, DIA's top enlisted advisor, but he often spoke on the phone with the Chief Master Sergeant of the Air Force who was a friend of Jack's and a Major from NSA helped him too. The clone team as Jack had coined it, was responsible for figuring out everything and implementing it. They devised a way for the teen to live on his own, but not without some supervision as the only way he could accomplish that would be to live as a homeless kid and he wasn't going down that road. He was at least a year away from possibly being declared an emancipated minor. Possibly because Colorado didn't have a law about that. Each case was different and had only been decided after another court case such as kids left after parent's deaths and divorces with custody battles where a judge had to decide where a child would live. The clone teenager didn't have parents and there was no other court case to influence anything.

Accepting that he needed to do something while his body aged, he accepted the proposal to go to high school with the understanding that one, he could change his mind, and two, he didn't have to live with a family or in a group home of some kind. The clone team had managed to get most things arranged very quickly and he started school in the fall, just two months and a couple of weeks after being created. At the time he wondered how often they and others had created false identities for people because they seemed good at it. Thanks to doctored school records and his high achievement on aptitude tests, he'd been designated junior/senior on paper, even though he was only 15, and Frasier said she was pushing it a little, that he was probably more like 14 or 14 and a half.

The course schedules worked in his favor and he easily fit in AP English Language and Composition, AP English Literature and Composition, AP Comparative Government & Politics, AP US Government & Politics, AP Environmental Science, AP Psychology and AP Statistics. They hadn't approved for him to take more than two until two weeks in and the teachers begged for him to be moved to the more advanced classes. He hadn't begged, but he did ask. In addition to the core classes, he also took Stone Carving, Ceramics, Marine Science online, Earth Science online and physical activities. He wasn't ready to commit to a team sport, still adjusting to being a clone and away from everything his memories told him he knew, but he got approval for an independent pursuit of weight lifting/conditioning, T'ai Chi Chih, swimming and cycling. He worked on strength training at home in front of the TV, racking up the sit-ups, push-ups, pull-ups and squats. For the longest time the attic of his memory was cluttered and he struggled to find his center. Time spent alone for exercise and meditation helped clear his head and keep him grounded.

High school was the same as before... yet different. There were still bullies, nerds, geeks, jocks, gossips, etc., and navigating the school social world was tricky. It took a lot of energy. It took a lot of patience. It took a lot of time. It was risky, like a mission without advance recon, and he did not adapt as well as he hoped he would. He spent many evenings planning tactical strategies for how to get down the hall without confrontation, how to defend weaker people without incurring the wrath of others, how to form friendships without divulging personal information and how to act like most of the teenagers at the school. He needed to be in the middle of the social bell curve so he didn't stand out or draw unnecessary attention to himself. He had enough attention on him already being so young taking upper level classes.

He had the benefit of Jack's excellent work habits so keeping up with daily school tasks - reading, writing, homework, research, essays, tests, etc - was a piece of cake. Oh sure, Jack hated report writing and put it off until the last minute, but that wasn't because he couldn't do it. The man was a paperwork workhorse. And though that wasn't his body or his life, he reaped the benefits from Jack's memories: discipline, preparation, daily exercise, daily meditation, daily amusement, regular sleep, rest and good diet. Pizza, Chinese takeout, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, Fruit Loops, cake and pie were included in that diet, but also lots of other good things. Jack maintained a good weight and physical fitness and while Doc Frasier voiced her concerns about his eating habits, she knew his overall health was fantastic. The teen's health was fantastic too. Must be the genes.

He was thankful for Jack's habits and was very motivated to use the work and study ones. He'd crammed as many courses as possible into his school days, and it was good to stay busy and keep his brain occupied, but the sooner he got the drudgery of school out of the way, the sooner he would pursue other things such as hiking, cycling, video games, pleasure reading, watching TV and movies, cooking and sleeping. Yes, power sleeping was high on his list since being 15 meant he was still growing and tired easily. He also played chess, perfected a few new yoyo tricks, ran laps at the track, rode his bicycle around the block and socialized in groups. Being alone with a teenage girl was just too weird. Oh sure, he'd thought about the possible conquests, but in the end he didn't pursue anyone. His adult brain was able to keep his body controlled, much better than Jack had at the same age, and he concentrated on other things. Oh sure, girls asked him and there was some teasing by boys, but he had the benefit of knowing none of it mattered in the short run. He was confidant, self-assured and it didn't matter to him if everyone liked him. He went to school and he went home and he did other things on the weekend.

On Saturdays he rode the city bus or his bicycle to places around town. Mostly free or inexpensive places like the Money Museum, the Museum of Mining and Industry, the Fire Museum, the Carnegie Library and the US Olympic Center. He went to the Harvest Festival and Earth Day at Rock Ledge Ranch and took in the Fine Arts Center a few times on their free days. A day of skiing was expensive, but he managed three trips to the slopes and hadn't hurt himself so it was all good. He also frequented the local places with indoor climbing gyms and walls. On Sundays he went to church, searching for something, maybe why he'd been created or possibly reborn. In the afternoon he let himself get lost in TV sports, history programs and documentaries.

His weekend outings varied and even when all the school days seemed the same, he managed to finish out the fall semester. Winter break made a huge difference, but then Christmas came and went and the new year did not feel like a new beginning or turning point. Some days he struggled to get out of bed. He missed his friends... Jack's friends. He missed the Air Force. He missed the gate. He missed his house and yard. He missed his life... Jack's life. The only way he was going to survive was to stay focused on the future and create some new memories. He needed to accept his clean slate for what it was and embrace an unknown future. He tried, but the days ran together... then the weeks. School felt like a prison, but at least home, his new temporary home, was his salvation, with its quiet solitude and privacy. It's what helped him keep his sanity. On St. Patrick's Day he was resigned to staying until summer, but only 'til then. He wanted more. He needed more. He couldn't go another month like the last one, let alone another twelve.

Now it was late May, the end of the spring semester. After term papers, oral exams, written exams and AP tests, he was tired, but it was a satisfied tired. He slept most of the weekend, but was wide awake, showered and cleaned-up for the meeting with his Air Force contact. He sat waiting... and thinking. He was a kid with adult memories. Some of those memories he wouldn't give up for the world; others he could do without. Thor hadn't been able to alter or remove any of them saying it would be impossible to pick and choose. It was all or nothing and he couldn't live with nothing. He didn't want to live without the memories of Charlie and his years with Sara. Correction - Jack's years with Sara. And Jack's years at Stargate Command and all the people and friendships. They were Jack's family and friends, not his, but they made for some great dreams. He needed Jack's Stargate memories for the future because they were the ones that guaranteed his return to the mountain. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he wondered how anyone could live with no memories. Wouldn't they have to learn how to talk and walk and everything else all over again? What had Thor really meant about all or nothing? Maybe someday he would find out.

The teen couldn't keep the name Jack O'Neill aka John J. O'Neill. Maybe if he'd been cloned when Jack was 99 and everyone who knew him had retired or was dead... then maybe. He was going to look like Jack and it was possible most people would just notice the resemblance and not put two and two together, but add the familiar name to the visual and they'd be asking too many questions. It had already happened with Lt. Col. Harlan Beck when the kid claimed to be Jack's nephew and wanted some beer. Something similar would happen again, they all knew it would. The copy had to have a new name. With five decades of memories answering to Jack and O'Neill, it wouldn't be easy for the kid to get used to being called something else. It wasn't fair. Everyone knew it wasn't, but there was a way to make it easier... maybe... if it worked.

They would use the experience of Jack's memory training, which was extensive. And then hypnosis. He was trained to resist, but it could work with him cooperating. Using his new first name, last name and nickname as triggers, they programmed him, with his permission, so his brain would go to the memorized personal information, 15 years of it. It wasn't perfect, but certainly worth a try. That way he wouldn't hesitate when asked his full name, birth date, birth place, social security number, parent's names, mother's maiden name or any of the other info bits that come out quickly when we're asked.

For a few days he memorized information about childhood milestones and events that he should remember and he also memorized music, movies, TV shows and books, relevant and familiar to teenagers aged 15, as well as slang words and language usage that would help him fit in. They went step by step building a new memory bank in his brain and then used forced hypnosis to create the triggers. Forced because they were pushing him beyond anything he and few others had done, but none of it was without his consent, and that's why it had a good chance of working.

The teen consulted on his made-up life statistics and of course he got to choose his new name. Here's how that went.

"I like John Joseph Patrick Ryan."

"From the Tom Clancy books?"

"No, from the lead actor in Hawaii Five-O."

"That was Jack Lord."

"Yes it was and his birth name was John Joseph Patrick Ryan."

"Kid, the nickname..."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Okay, I'll be serious."

He grabbed a pen from the plastic cup on the desk to use as a prop.

"I can't be Jack or John. I can't have O'Neill even with one L or Neill, with any variation in the spelling as my surname. I can't have a name with Jack in it, like Jackman or Jackson." He sure didn't need to hear, write, see in writing or say Daniel's last name. That would just be a daily painful reminder.

The NSA had sent the Major to Colorado to meet with the clone and waited patiently while the teen with the 50-year-old brain worked it out.

"To make searching for me or any possible family members harder and of course I don't have any family members, but whoever might be interested doesn't know that." He paused a few moments and then said, "To make it harder, I need a very common last name. Smith, Johnson, Williams, Jones, Brown, Davis, Miller and Wilson are the most common surnames for people in the United States."

The teen had read that just the day before and remembered the correct order. He noticed that the Major looked impressed and the truth was he impressed himself. He was loving his excellent memory. He then took a post-it from the pad on the desk and used the pen to write a few names.

"The most common first names for boys... John, James, Robert, Michael, William, David and Richard."

He wrote down a couple more things.

"I like nicknames. I need a nickname. John is out so we'll start with James. Jim, Jimmy, Jimbo, J-man."

The Major flashed a small smile, but didn't add any nicknames of his own.

"Next is Robert. Bob, Bobby, Rob, Robby." He smirked at the Major. "Then of course there's Bobert and Bert and there is no way I'm going to be Bert. With my luck my best friend in school will be an Ernie."

Clearly amused, the Major grinned, but stayed quiet. The man had two kids, both pre-teens and was enjoying the young clone.

"Michael is a good name and has nicknames, but most are good for little kids like Mikey and Mickey."

"Don't forget Mic."

The teen nodded his head, wondering if he'd spell it with or without a K. He didn't want the name Michael anyway so it didn't matter.

"Next is William."

"My name," the Major acknowledged.

The teen's eyes twinkled. "Yes, and you have a most excellent nickname." In fact, there were several possible ones.

The man laughed. "You think so? How would you like to be named Billy Bob?"

The young man laughed too. "William Robert is a fantastic name."

"Oh sure, and only my mother used it when she was mad at me."

"You still have people calling you Billy Bob?"

"Only a good friend from my home town, but my school years were not fun."

Billy Bob Prickett? Not fun was an understatement. Poor guy couldn't grow up fast enough.

"Yeah, I understand. No Billy Bob." He didn't say he didn't want the name Prickett.

"If I remember correctly, David is next," the Major steered him.

"Ah, Davey. There's Dave and Big-D and Davo."

"Don't forget D-man."

They both laughed at that.

"And finally we have Richard. Rick, Ricky, Rich, Richie and... drum roll please."

"Dick."

The kid thought it and the Major said it. The man didn't have to mention that thank goodness he hadn't been named Richard Prickett. One you-know-what in his name was more than enough... actually one too many and the reason neither one of his boys had a name like that.

The teen knew how kids could be with names and said, "Oh yes, good thing I'm not in middle school."

"Does that mean you're going with Richard?"

"It's a good name, but I think I need to go with something more common."

"You've decided already?"

The teen wasn't ready to reveal his choice yet. "Yes, I think I have, but first a middle name."

"Okay, you going with one of the more common names we just talked about?"

"I could, but I think I want a name that represents my Irish heritage."

He wrote down a few names on another post-it, as the Major watched. He had a few choices and just needed to say them aloud.

"Something starting with M-A-C or M-C." He didn't say that it was as close to Jack as he could get without using Jack or John.

Prickett smiled. "I think I just figured out your nickname."

One of them anyway. The kid had two in mind... always good to have a plan B.

"I'm thinking McMillan or McBride or MacHenry, or MacCoy or MacIntyre."

"Or MacGyver."

The teen smiled. "Or MacGyver or..."

He wrote down a name on the paper and then said it in his head a few times. He liked it. And there could be a good nickname in it too.

The Major watched the young man essentially talk to himself and noticed when his facial expression changed. He had a winner.

"Want me to guess?"

"Sure, go for it."

"You can't be John and you don't want anyone getting a shot at the nicknames for Robert so I'm guessing James."

The teen nodded. James it was.

"Your last name... you don't want to risk someone wanting to call you Smitty and I'm guessing you're not going with Johnson."

The slang reference set aside, Johnson reminded him of John and that reminded him of Jack and if he thought too much he came round to Jackson and he didn't need to go there. Johnson was not right for him. Other choices were Williams and Jones. Williams would be okay. His initials would be JMW. With Jones they would be JMJ. Smith would make them JMS. That was good. JMS Hockey. He liked hockey. Yep, he could live with JMS. And by using the middle name, he had his Hawaii Five-O connection, sort of, since he couldn't be Jack Lord or John Joseph Patrick Ryan. But wait, the Hawaii Five-O character was Danny Williams. Would that be a constant reminder? He decided it wouldn't. Did he care that the middle name screamed Army and not Air Force? He needed to think.

He said the name a few times in his head and wrote it a few times on a post-it. Both cursive and printed. Finally he was pretty sure about his choice.

"Smitty is okay, but I'm hoping when I say 'call me Mac' that they will and forget about Smitty or Jimmy."

"Makes sense. What's your name?"

For now... for today, it sounded and felt right. He silently recited it again a few times and wrote it again before announcing his choice.

"I'm thinking "James MacArthur Smith."

Major Prickett considered it for many seconds before he smiled and declared, "You're Mac or General."

The teen beamed. He would sleep on the name for a few nights, just to be sure, but for now it was all good.

SG-1 ~ SG-1 ~ SG-1

Mac's main advisor, Chief Master Sergeant Salazar, had brought dinner and they ate in companionable silence with the TV on in the background. With the dishes in the sink and the trash bagged, they sat down in the living room to talk.

"Anybody know you're leaving?"

There were eight days of school left, six for seniors.

"There's no point. Saying something will just bring lots of questions."

Salazar studied Mac's face for a moment.

"Questions you can't or don't want to answer."

The teen tipped his head in agreement. Both knew he'd have to lie. He could have stayed for another semester or two, but he had the credits for a diploma now and it was time to do something else. Skipping the graduation ceremony was a given and not discussed.

"Have you decided where you want to go? We need to get the paperwork going and figure out where you'll live." The Chief had hoped Mac would adjust to being a high school student and stick it out for a couple of years.

With a wistful look, Mac announced, "I thought Minnesota, but now I'm thinking somewhere else."

Jack had grown up in Minnesota and still had a cabin there. The young man knew going there would be hard. Probably best if he avoided the state... for now.

"Let's talk about it," the Chief suggested.

Salazar was in the restroom and Mac was looking around his place. The guest cottage had worked out well and he knew he's miss it, for a while anyway. It had given him privacy without isolation and though he was friends with a few people at school, he'd never allowed himself to get really close. Teenagers didn't pry into much at all unless it had to do with phone, texts, facebook, school, movies, music, fashion, celebrity gossip or food. Teachers weren't nosy as long as he showed up clean and fully dressed, behaved himself, was civil, did his homework and got good grades. The guidance counselor tried to find out things, but settled for him saying he was going to college and taking both the SAT and ACT. He'd floored her with that, saying different colleges had different requirements so he would take both. Same with the AP tests. He explained that home schooling had been great and he was smart to begin with and it just made sense for him to get all the education he could, at the highest level he could.

With just a month of school left, he had studied a lot more, but only because he wanted to make sure he did well on the tests. He needed very high scores to get the college credits so he crammed a bit between naps, not for the AP classes he'd taken in school, but for the other AP tests. He'd been self studying for weeks and and he put decades of knowledge in his head to good use. If he was successful, he would have many credits applied toward a degree before he ever set foot on a college campus. It had been more than taking tests: he demonstrated knowledge and proficiency without the seat time in a classroom. The tests were challenging, but not difficult, thanks to his energized brain.

The Chief returned, removed a folder from his briefcase and passed it across the table to Mac.

"Your SAT and ACT scores."

Mac flipped it open and saw the official papers. He knew he'd done well and spread out the charts, finding his SAT score. 1530 was better than he expected. The pages with ACT information had charts too, but he found the composite easily, 35 was excellent.

He remembered Jack's SAT score was 13 something. Jack hated tests. Mac did too. Both knew they were a necessary evil. Jack was a lot smarter than he wanted people to know. It gave him a tactical advantage and Mac knew he'd used the same tactic in non-lethal situations. To be honest and he usually was, the teenager found that smart kids weren't ostracized as much as he remembered. It was just one of the ways high school was different the second time around.

"My SAT score was 1290 and I was thrilled with that," Salazar revealed.

Mac laid the folder on the table and spread out the percentile charts. They looked at the chart and found 1290. It wasn't a completely accurate comparison, but 1290 then and 1290 now was a very respectable score. Mac remembered something he needed to bring up.

"I didn't specify a college where my scores should be sent."

"That's not a problem. There's still time."

They talked for a while about different universities and then Salazar pulled out the last page from the stack in the folder.

"You are leaving high school with enough possible credits to graduate two or three times."

Mac glanced at the paper, astounded to see so many classes. His classes from the last two semesters were there as well as some Jack had taken. Included were other courses he'd tested for, to see if he knew the material. It all sure looked impressive on paper. And yes, there were enough credits for more than a couple diplomas. He took a moment to look down the list remembering that it didn't include the 20 or so AP tests he'd taken.

He thought about the extensive tests he'd taken before settling on returning to high school. They told him then that he could take the GED and go right into college, but he'd been insecure about his place in the world and jumping right into college would have been a mistake. He was sure of that. Now that he'd acclimated a bit more to being a teenager and having to grow up again, as well as student, he was ready to stretch himself.

"The request is in for you to be awarded a diploma, but if something happens with the school system, and we know things happen, you can test for the GED if you want. In Colorado you need a waiver since you're underage, but I don't think that will be a problem. Your AP test scores will be available soon and we'll arrange for your CLEP testing. It makes a difference to the university that you are knowledgeable and proficient in so many areas."

Mac shot the man a mocking look. "I'm 15. How did I get so knowledgeable and proficient?"

Chief Salazar replied with a small smirk. "You're a genius."

He was hoping to get lost on a college campus, blend in with the masses. Maybe be friends with someone with a car so he didn't seem stuck. He was too young for Officer Training School. Too young to vote. Too young to smoke. Not that he wanted to. To heck with all that, he was still a ways from driving by himself and getting into R movies. In three months he'd be 16 and could get a Minor Instruction Permit, but what good was it? Having to wait so long for OTS bothered him the most and there wasn't a thing he could do about it,

The Chief seemed to know what he was thinking.

"I guess you'll just have to go for a Masters while you wait to grow up."

Only 10 months since he had stood on the bridge of the Asgard ship and Mac felt like he'd been a kid forever. Oh sure, he was glad to be alive. Thor didn't have to save him. Jack didn't have to let him save him. He didn't like being the copy, but he liked being alive. It wasn't Jack's fault that he'd been created and Mac certainly didn't expect the original to give up anything. And truth be told, he was grateful for the help in transition and future considerations sure to come his way. Still, it was a long time to wait to get back into the groove of military life.

Maybe he should go to Basic Military Training instead Officer Training School. He could go at 17 instead of having to wait until he was 18. Heck, very few 18 year old kids went to OTS because few had a college degree. He knew he'd be the baby for sure at OTS. At BMT he'd fit right in. Fit in as much as he could anyway. His goal was to get back to Stargate Command and he could do that with either BMT or OTS, but he wanted to lead a team through the gate and to do that he needed to be an officer. BMT first and then finish his degree and then OTS? Yeah, that was doable. Or he could go the ROTC route except that would keep him from taking as many classes as he planned. The more he thought about it, the more it made sense to stay on the regular school track for now.

"Nobody can begin to understand what you're going through, Mac. I just want to say that you are handling it well and it won't be long before you're back in uniform and back at the SGC."

Appreciating the vote of confidence, Mac managed a small smile. It had been hard, but he was feeling better now that high school was behind him. Yeah, he could wait. He'd have to wait, but he could do it... with strength. Shoot, if nothing else he'd be taller and heavier in two and a half years. He'd skipped puberty, thank goodness. Mostly anyway. He still got a zit now and then, but Proactiv helped a lot and his skin was looking pretty good. Two years... he seemed to remember a fantastic growth spurt at about 16 years and two months when his pants fit the night before but were too short the next morning. That was something to look forward to and be happy about. He could mark the calendar for a shopping trip to buy new jeans. It had been easy to keep physically active. He had the experience of discipline and just because he was younger physically didn't mean his mind had regressed. He'd be the fittest college student and more than ready for the physical requirements of OTS.

He wouldn't start college until fall and he needed to stay busy. You know, to keep his mind from going crazy while he waited for his body to catch up. Chief Salazar and the C-team had worked out everything else, they should have this one covered.

"I need a summer job."

The End

Mac's path to adulthood continues in part 2.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

**Mac took the SAT and ACT in early 2004 in this story. The tests and the scoring have changed since then.

**In the school I have Mac going to, he needed 30 credits, and these are the requirements for graduation.  
ENGLISH - 4 credits - three must be English Language & Composition, English Literature & Composition and World Literature & Composition.  
HISTORY - 4 credits - US History and World History are required. Human Geography and Colorado History are recommended.  
SCIENCE - 4 credits - Biology and Colorado Natural History are required. Chemistry and Physics are recommended.  
MATHEMATICS - 4 credits - Must complete Geometry and Algebra II.  
FOREIGN LANGUAGES - 2 credits - Must have two years of one world language. Recommend three years.  
ARTS, COMMUNICATIONS and HUMANITIES - 3 credits  
ATHLETICS ACTIVITIES - 4 credits - must complete one each school year, preferably a half unit each semester. Can include team sport participation for .5 unit each season or with approval, an independent course of study for physical education.  
ELECTIVES - 5 - two online courses in junior or senior year. Credit for community service and tutoring with approval.


End file.
